


Lavender

by Dryad



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: "I find men. That's what I do."





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



She watched him walk away from the bed, eyeing his backside with a professional gaze. 

Physically, he was a near perfect specimen; they all were, the Nexus 9's. He didn't care too much about appearances - at least, she didn't think he did. He dressed in serviceable, neat clothing. The usual drab khaki and black and gray, white tee shirts showing at the neckline. Boots well broken in, bit of scruff for a beard, hair regulation-short. 

He was scarred, too. Bruises ran down his back in an unpredictable pattern, hit with a string of chain link, maybe, or…something. White lines crisscrossed the back of his shoulder, and there was another long scab at his waist, just where a belt would lie, thus increasing the pain and irritation.

His front was nice to look at, well defined but not so much so that he looked unnatural. She snorted. 'Un-natural' indeed. 

"Ice?"

"One cube," she said, hauling herself upright with her hands, leaning against the headboard and briefly closing her eyes. Why the hell she had brought him here; maybe she had been unwittingly drugged during that last meeting with Cap. Maybe they were recording her right now, having her fun with the new 9 and pretending like it was all just part of the job, which for her it kind of was. An essential part of the job, one which the former holder of the corner office had assured her was perfectly fine and acceptable. Required, even. Six years on and she wasn't necessarily convinced. Not that she felt guilty or anything, she was only Human. Nexus didn't have the same feelings about sex that humans did, no way. Nexus didn't really have feelings. Not the new ones, anyway. At leas, that's what she told herself.

She reached for the glass he held out. "Too much ice and it's too cold to drink," she said before taking a sip. "No ice at all and you might as well be drinking heavy air."

Which didn't make too much sense, but the moment had passed and trying to parse it out when there was a naked man in front of her was stupid. 

There were times where she almost felt something, when she brought a 9 home. Cavanaugh had been most clear on the subject

_"It's not unethical. They're not people, not like you and me," Cavanaugh dropped a book in the box, a well thumbed hard copy of the blue edition of the Crime Classification Manual and swung back towards the cabinet, his voice muffled as he bent over to feel for anything he might have missed. "They're there to be used and just because it's not their official function, that doesn't mean they can't provide what you need."_

_Joshi scuffed her toe along the floor and frowned. Boots were less than 24 hours old and already had a scrape along the leather. Cavanaugh straightened and stretched, vertebrae audibly popping back into place._

_He took one look at her and sighed. "People do it all the time and no one cares."_

_"I care," she muttered, folding her arms. "It's not right."_

_"So?" He put both hands on the box, but didn't lift it. "Look, you're gonna find stress on this job is killer. You don't have a husband, you don't have kids, I bet you don't even have a fucking dog. Maybe you read, maybe you do Taekwondo, maybe you like to roam the streets looking for hooker replicants in your spare time, I dunno. All I know is that at some point you're gonna end up in bed with one of them, and you're not gonna care."_

_A moment later the door shut behind him, leaving her standing in an an empty, decrepit office in need of a lick of paint and overhead lights that flickered off and on like she was at a night time crime scene in some cheap drama._

He would bray with laughter if he were to see her now. 

K moved of a sudden, grabbing her wrists and pulling her forward so hard the water slopped out of the glass and onto the floor, splashing her arms and face in the process. His grip was shockingly strong, so strong her hand went numb and she dropped the glass entirely. before she had time to do more than gasp and feel a frisson of fear, he had hauled her up, twisted her around, and thrown her sideways on the bed. She stared up at him, open-mouthed. And then there was the mad scramble to get off the bed and find her weapon.

Thing was, K was her top choice for retirements because he was so damned good at it, anticipating their every move, bringing back their remains with that smooth look on his face, like nothing would ever bother him. So while she wasn't exactly nonplussed to find herself hauled to the edge of the bed by her ankles, she _was_ very surprised at how easily he had overpowered her. 

Sucking air in hard, she waited for the killing blow - only to hold her breath when he put his full weight on her wrists again, leaning over her and pinning her to the bed. Frightened, but determined not to show it, Joshi bared her teeth at him, knowing it was nothing more than prey's last hurrah in front of a predator. 

K didn't grin as she expected, nor did he spit in her face or laugh or do any of those things. No, he merely looked her in the eye, his expression as calm as it ever was. 

And yet.

She was completely in his power, overwhelmed and utterly subdued. He could do whatever he wanted, fuck her, torture her, tie her up and leave her to the street wolves with nothing more than an unlocked door and a glance over his shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He dipped down to give her a bruising kiss, all the more unpleasant for its unexpectedness. A knee forced her thighs open and she couldn't help but try and throw him off using her hips and torso. Ridiculous, of course it was ridiculous, and even so she just couldn't help herself. He was _so strong!_

Of course, everything she did was rendered meaningless at this point. With one hand holding both wrists now, he took her thigh and easily moved it up and out, spreading her wide open. A second later he was fulled sheathed within her and damn if she wasn't grateful for how recently he had made her nice and wet with his tongue. God, she had been a fucking idiot, thinking it would be good for her and he would just - he would just - he would - he would just be happy that he made her happy. Clearly she had underestimated how 9's thought. Or felt.

Joshi had slept with other 9's. They had been passive and docile and she was disgusted with herself after.

Disgust didn't keep her from doing it again and again and again, however. Males, a female, once, to see what it was like. Joshi had as much appreciation for the female form as anyone else, but as it turned out, she didn't have any interest in holding one against herself.

"This is what you want," K breathed against her neck, nuzzling the back of her ear. "You want to be overpowered, to be taken care of, to not have to think, to just be."

She blinked at the ceiling, stunned at the truth of his words. 

"I'm going to make that happen. You might be sore by the time I'm done. I'm sorry."

Then he moved, and any thought she had of fighting him off melted into the ether. Soon enough she had both legs wrapped around his waist and was urging him on with fingers and nails and a voice gone hoarse from moaning.

So it went.

For hours. As promised, she was sore by the time he was done, and not only from the sex. Now it was her turn to sport bruises all over her body; finger marks at her hips, reddened tooth marks on her back (reciprocated), two fingernails broken to the quick. Throughout it all he was…conscientious? Was that the right word? Apart from her initial fears, he had proven to be a solid and thorough lover, so much so she wasn't sure she wanted to ever repeat it. Best to keep it as the high mark, or something like that. Surely bringing him home would only be a disappointment, right?

Joshi adjusted the spaghetti strap on her shoulder, the light lavender contrasting prettily with the dark purple bite mark underneath it. Seemed right, that she should wear such a thing hidden under her black suit. A sign of the woman beneath the officer. That's what K had said, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"They tell us never to forget we're not human. You shouldn't forget you're a woman."

An odd thing for a 9 to say, and in fact it still bothered her. It wasn't the way he said it, but the actual words, hmm, no. She had always been a woman; few bothered to see that. Well. That was the price of her position, wasn't it. Or…maybe not. Maybe not, with K. Maybe…maybe she could make other choices, or at least think of a future outside the office. Not with K, obviously, that would be utterly wrong. 

"I can find someone like him," she murmured to her reflection. She looked refreshed. Happy. She tried on a smile and found it widening beyond her control. "He was based on a human man. I'm a cop. I find men, that's what I do."

Yes. That's what she would do.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to figure out what K and Joshi wanted - I think I like their relationship quite a lot.
> 
> Thank you so much for wanting a story about them. It was a privilege to write.


End file.
